1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orthopedic sandal or shoe which corrects the foot problems caused by chronic high heel wear, and because it does not require the wearer to refrain from high heel wear, becomes an acceptable therapy to the wearer.
The wearing of high heel shoes is almost obligatory, considering custom, fashion, appearance and business attire requirements. High heels are worn to enhance the female “look”. The foot looks smaller, the ankle more trim, the calf and legs more curvaceous. The legs appear longer and the buttocks is tilted out. The female is taller, appears thinner and younger, and the stride more feminine. The advantages are so impressive, that these shoes become very addictive to the wearer and just as destructive.
In normal anatomy, the rounded heel rolls forward, sharing the weight with the lateral foot, which pronates, spreading the pressures evenly along the forefoot to the large toe, which contracts gently, propelling the walker into the next stride.
The classic high heel shoe, forward tilts the ankle and foot, distorting the anatomy and compressing the forefoot and toes. The heels' distorted position prevents normal pressure absorption and unloads the weight suddenly while still several inches from the ground. These non-distributed high pressures are then concentrated on the very small bony surfaces of the balls of the feet. The metatarsal junction is also held in a hyperflexed position by the high heel, making it even less able to tolerate the focused pressures. The forefoot and toes are then forced into a funnel-shaped narrowing, compressing the forefoot with additional lateral loads, on top of the vertical loads. The first toe is forced against and over the second toe. The third is abraded against the fourth and the fifth is crammed under the fourth.
Chronic high heel wear pathologies include: halux valgus, hammertoe, bunions, neuromas, contracture of the plantar fascia, heel spurs, contusions of the metatarsals, acute and chronic pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
The only presently available treatment is to stop wearing high heels and wear broad toed, low heel “granny” shoes. This makes the wearer look short, fat, plain and years older. Wearer acceptance and compliance is almost zero.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,750 discloses a modular orthopedic sandal or shoe having an orthopedic appliance attached to a sole, between an insole and a top surface of the sole. The sole has a transverse channel and a central member attached to the sole within the channel. An arch strap is connected to the sole at the top of the central member within the channel. The arch strap encircles the foot to attach the sole to the foot. The arch strap is inelastic and decreases the flexibility of the sole for increased support for the arch of the foot. That device provides arch support, rather than therapy for the maladies associated with high heel wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,902 relates to an orthopedic sandal or shoe for correction of hammertoe and halux valgus. A dual lever arm has a pressure element or curvature plate on one arm for pressing the joints of the toes downward and the other arm is fastened to a rearward portion of the foot so that as the foot is lifted, the pressure element is pressed downwardly on the hammertoes. A strap loop can be pulled by the movement of the pressure element. A hydraulic pneumatic system actuated by the pressure element can push on the halux valgus. An elastic resilient member can push the halux valgus. A mechanical mechanism can be actuated by foot pressure on a flexible pad in the sole. The pressure on the hammertoes can be adjusted depending on the fulcrum point of the lever arm. The pressure on the halux valgus can be continuous with augmentation whenever the lever arm is operated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,359 also teaches an orthopedic sandal or shoe for correction of hammertoe and halux valgus. A lever arm extends longitudinally along and is pivotally connected to the sole in a rearward portion. A toe holding bar for pressing the toes downward is connected to a free end of the lever arm and various mechanisms associated with the lever arm move the large toe medially for correcting halux valgus. Mechanisms for stretching the large toe in conjunction with intermittent treatment of the halux valgus, are interconnected with the mechanisms for moving the large toe medially. Both of those devices are strictly made for correction of hammertoe and halux valgus and neither have an appearance which make it intended or acceptable for every day wear intermittently with high heel wear.
The only truly corrective shoes are for congenital anomalies in children, or serve to correct individual adult problems, i.e., bunions or arch supports. No device specifically responds to the total array of pathologies of chronic high heel wear, especially an effective combined therapy, which includes the continuation of high heel wear.